<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope's 18th Birthday by Aeruthin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728302">Hope's 18th Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin'>Aeruthin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Hope's Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Parent Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Hope’s 18th birthday, and it is a night to remember… </p>
<p>(I was in the mood for some happy TO fluff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall &amp; Camille O'Connell, Hayley Marshall &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Mikaelson Family, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell (implied), Marcel Gerard &amp; Camille O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Hope's Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope's 18th Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/gifts">evanescentdawn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cami sinks down on the small bench next to Hayley, a half full glass in her hand, eyes sparkling as she watches the couples twirling on the dance floor.</p>
<p>Hayley chuckles, taking in the state of her friend.</p>
<p>“Are you drunk, Auntie Cami? On Hope’s birthday?”</p>
<p>Cami laughs and takes another gulp from her glass.</p>
<p>“Ma-aybe,” she drawls. “It’s not every day a miracle baby turns eighteen, you know.”</p>
<p>Hayley smiles and lets her gaze roam, grateful for the small break. The compound is decorated grandly in true Mikaelson fashion, with lights twinkling everywhere. Live music sounds over the guests, and the birthday cake had been enormous, with enough frosting to make them all sleep off the sugar rush for at least week.</p>
<p>She is considering standing up and getting another drink when Marcel saunters towards them.</p>
<p>“Ladies! Are you enjoying yourselves tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am, thank you,” Cami answers. Hayley nods as well, taking another sip.</p>
<p>“Great. Now, Camille, this party reminds me of the first one I threw you. You were dressed, very fittingly, as an angel if I’m right. So, for nostalgia’s sake, may I have this dance?" </p>
<p>Cami snorts but takes his hand after draining her glass.</p>
<p>"Rebekah invited me to that party, Marcel, not you.”</p>
<p>Hayley raises her eyebrows and places a hand against her heart, pretending to be hurt.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Marcel, ignoring me in favour of my gorgeous friend? Way to bring a woman down.”</p>
<p>Marcel laughs. “I think you’re already taken.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, Elijah approaches them with a smirk, no doubt having heard the exchange.</p>
<p>Marcel bows quickly at Hayley before Cami drags him away.</p>
<p>“Should I be jealous?” Elijah asks with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Nah, Marcel and I are barely friends.”</p>
<p>Elijah chuckles. When he looks down at her, a soft smile on his face, Hayley’s heart skips a beat. His expression is completely unguarded, his eyes radiant. It might the happiest Hayley has ever seen him.</p>
<p>“Shall we?" </p>
<p>His strong hand leads her to the dance floor, where Klaus is entertaining Hope. She laughs as he performs a silly move, one which looks remarkably like those performed during the seventies. Elijah places his hand on Hayley’s hips and they start moving on the rhythm. Elijah had taught her a few steps in preparation of Hope’s big day, and Hayley is grateful. Now that she doesn’t have to think about where to place her feet, it turns out that dancing is a lot of fun. </p>
<p>Her body is pressed close against Elijah’s as they glide easily over the stone floor, and she lets the rhythm and his movements guide her. She is so caught up in the sensations that she doesn’t expect the sudden twirl. She stumbles and collapses into Elijah’s arms as he pulls her back against him. His chuckle rumbles through his chest.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?”</p>
<p>His dark eyes shine merrily, not at all sorry for making her almost fall. Gently, she hits his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at me,” she chides without conviction, her own grin bursting through.</p>
<p>“I would never,” he grins back.</p>
<p>He is impossible to resist. She leans in, her lips almost on his, but then Hope crashes against them out of nowhere, arms flailing, breaking them apart. Elijah grabs Hope’s arm in reflex, preventing her from tripping over the heels she had insisted she would wear. Klaus is standing behind her, laughing.</p>
<p>“Sorry Uncle Elijah,” Hope says innocently, blinking up at him before she steps back with a sheepish grin. </p>
<p>Elijah’s eyes narrow, his gaze darting between her and Klaus, who has joined them as well.</p>
<p>“Hope, you are aware that I’ve known my brother for over a thousand years?” he says dryly. “By now, I do recognize his mischief.”</p>
<p>“Such unfounded accusations!” Klaus exclaims, bumping his brother’s shoulder playfully while winking unsubtly at Hope. Elijah snorts in exagerated disbelief.</p>
<p>Watching the three of them together, Hayley feels a rush of love and gratefulness. She remembers dancing with Elijah at this exact same spot, over eighteen years ago, the party heavy with tension as the wolves, witches and vampires all planned their next move. Now, they have finally gained some peace.</p>
<p>Elijah and Klaus are still bickering good naturedly, with Hope chiming in now and then to stoke up the fire. She had definitely inherited her evil grin from her father.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Brother, what did we even interrupt? What kind of indecent things were you going to do to Hope’s moth-”</p>
<p>“Dad,  stop!” - “Niklaus, please!”</p>
<p>Hope’s and Elijah’s voices form a disgusted chorus, Uncle and Niece suddenly banding together.</p>
<p>Klaus raises his hand in defeat. “Just saying." </p>
<p>"Isn’t there some birthday cake left?” Hayley suggests sweetly from the sidelines. </p>
<p>Hope’s sends her a grateful look. “Yeah, I’m going to get some." </p>
<p>As she stalks away, the three of them watch her go with matching expressions of pride. Klaus takes a deep breath, mischievous energy seeping away. Hayley recognizes how overwhelmed he must be feeling. She had trouble herself with believing that tonight was possible. That they could have this moment together. That their daughter was growing up.</p>
<p>Elijah places his hand on his brother’s shoulder with an affectionate smile. </p>
<p>"Enjoy today, Niklaus.”</p>
<p>Klaus nods, but his expression remains pensive until Elijah playfully ruffles his hair. Klaus huffs, annoyed, but his sullen mood is broken.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” His eyes narrow. “Wait. Is Marcel dancing with Camille?”</p>
<p>Hayley feels a bit sorry for the dancing pair as Klaus stalks towards them, Elijah and Hayley already forgotten, but she doesn’t stop him. Cami and Marcel can handle themselves. And her dance had been interrupted.</p>
<p>She trails her hand up Elijah’s arm, who eyes her expectantly.</p>
<p>“So,” she whispers in his ear, “what indecent things <em>were</em> you going to do to me tonight?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>